This invention relates to toys, and particularly to toys for use in water such as in a bathtub or shallow pool.
This invention resides in the structure of a playseat for use by a child while partially immersed in water, generally to a depth of no more than a few inches. The playseat is similar to a hobbyhorse and consists of a seat which slides back and forth over a fixed base, so that the child may rock back and forth in the seat for its amusement. The focus of the present invention is a squirting mechanism in the construction of the playseat, which draws water from the body of water in which the playseat is placed, and forces it through a tube and out an ejection port placed at a decorative or amusing location on the seat as the child slides back and forth. In preferred embodiments, the apparatus has an upright post in front, pivotally mounted to the seat and/or base, preferably both, so that rocking the post back and forth causes the seat to slide. Other preferred embodiments incorporate various other features as disclosed below.
The invention is particularly useful in enhancing the child's amusement during the otherwise unpleasant ritual of taking a bath, or adding enjoyment to already enjoyable activities such as splashing in a pool. Potentially dangerous parts are shielded from the child's access, and operation of the mechanism is achieved while the child is securely placed in the seat, maximizing enjoyment while minimizing the risk of a mishap.